


TV Indulgence

by rootlessprophecy



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22934716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rootlessprophecy/pseuds/rootlessprophecy
Summary: What else was a man to do when his guilty pleasure was on t.v.
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Randy Orton
Kudos: 5





	TV Indulgence

Dean squirmed as he sat on the couch. This wasn't unusual, but what was out of place is that on the screen he was watching Randy wrestle. "Fuuuck you're so hot" was moaned out as hands started to wander down. Rubbing and palming against the growing lump between his jeans Randy landed on the mat with a hard thump from being thrown into the air.

"Fuck fuck, god damn why are you such a tease", Dean frantically started unbuttoning his jeans and slipped his boxers out of the way to grab hold of his twitching dick. Both he and what he was now rubbing up and down with little twists couldn't keep the anticipation from escaping.

"Oh god Randy, just like that. Yeah baby, pummel that guy right in his damn mouth. Cock tease let me lick that sweat off your chest and suck your neck until it's purple" Faster and faster Dean's hand jerked, panting as his other hand racked his nails down his chest only to find themselves tightly twisting his own nipples.

Just as Randy hit his RKO Dean grunted loudly as his load shot out. Breathing hard on the couch his boxers and pants were now messily covered in the aftermath, but Dean didn't care. Biting his thumbnail he lazily watched Randy stand on the turn buckle with his arms in the air.

"Fucker you're not even here yet you act like you won best hand job of the world."


End file.
